


It’s Not That Easy

by Psycheprincess



Series: Getting Dib to Go to Therapy [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Also this got oddly vivid as I wrote it?, Angst, Bad Parent Professor Membrane, Gen, No suicidal thoughts dw, but uh someone get this kid a hug and a friend, help I’m hella proud of this, isn’t it fun to be up at 2:15 AM and decide, that isn’t Keef, ”Hey why not actually contribute a very short oneshot to your current fandom”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycheprincess/pseuds/Psycheprincess
Summary: People always think that he doesn’t care what people think. He gets it, he does. He talks about stuff that no one else cares about constantly, and being disliked didn’t even seem to phase him.Dib just wishes that he could actually not care.
Series: Getting Dib to Go to Therapy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809808
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	It’s Not That Easy

People always think that he doesn’t care what people think. He gets it, he does. He talks about stuff that no one else cares about constantly, and being disliked didn’t even seem to phase him.

Dib just wishes that he could actually not care.

That would be amazing— he wouldn’t be up at twelve-twenty-something at night crying if he didn’t. Maybe he’d be up at twelve-twenty-something watching his Zim cameras instead. Or maybe he’d be up at twelve-twenty-something researching Bigfeets. Or maybe, just maybe, he could be fast asleep without these stupid thoughts running amok in his stupid head! 

But no. Crying it was then.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t ever tried to be liked— there was that month or so when he was doing real science. People liked him then. All because he was acting like his dad, and not like himself. They didn’t want to be around him for who he was. Nobody wanted to tolerate a stupid boy obsessed with the paranormal who should’ve skipped at least three grades, probably even more, but didn’t because his dad thought that it’d make it harder for him to make friends who could steer him towards real science! 

But then he turns around and lets his antisocial little sister who only cares about pizza, pigs, and her games skip a grade! She couldn’t care less about real science, could she! And then he’s always at least ten miles away! Might as well be a hundred! He’s never even home, so what gave him the right to dictate Dib’s life? 

And don’t get him started on Zim. Sure, he was never going to actually be able to destroy the Earth. Maybe once in his seemingly thousands of tries he got close, but who was there to stop him? Oh that’s right. Dib was! But did he ever get a thank you? Did he ever get a treat for beating Zim? Did he ever get a pat on the head for all of his troubles! No, no, and no! Instead he was humiliated or embarrassed or attacked or something awful! 

He just wanted one little thank you. One person to appreciate what he does every day. Just... one friend. Someone who wouldn’t betray him, or hurt him. Someone who wouldn’t try to change him. Someone who liked him for who he was. 

Dib let out a small sob at twelve-thirty-something as he held a truth in his heart. It just wasn’t that easy, was it...


End file.
